


All according to plan

by NyeLung



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Genre: Gen, Leia has a plan, canon AU, it's a good plan, with just one little problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyeLung/pseuds/NyeLung
Summary: Leia had had plans after they left Scarif. Lots of plans how she could get the data into the right hands. After a chase through the Outer Rim and into Hutt territory, it's time for trying another one. It's actually going well until she notices a little detail she hadn't thought of.





	All according to plan

### All according to plan

Leia started her way to the rescue capsules as soon as the deep space sensors registered an Imperial ship approaching. She had expected it much sooner since the Imperials had been chasing them since that fateful day on Scarif. They knew the plans were here with them and it was Leia's duty to protect the plans, to bring them to her father or another high-ranking member of the Alliance. This would decide the fate of the galaxy, it would turn the tide of the war and end the tyranny of the Emperor.

Now this plan was falling to pieces. They had been reached before they could have hidden in a safe haven and now they had to change to the next plan. And the next. And the next. Until no more plans were left and all hope was lost. Leia would still be fighting then.

Her astromech droid R2-D2 was following her in the same speed and twittered something to C-3PO, the protocol droid she had gotten from her father. Most likely, it was some kind of explanation why he couldn't come with them, if she interpreted his shocked reaction the right way. On a planet like Tatooine – the nearest planet at the moment – C-3PO would draw too much attention. So, only Leia and R2 would go and search for General Kenobi while the rest of the _Tantive IV's_ crew would continue to run from the Imperials and buy them some time.

Leia knew that they would probably die. She prayed for them while she climbed into the rescue capsule reserved for R2 and her.

There was just enough space for the two of them so that they could sit next to each other – or stand in the case of R2. Leia gritted her teeth. The next part wasn't pleasant but it wasn't the first time she had to use this tactic, so she was used to the pain. As a child she had often been required to hide when Imperials had come to visit. This was one of the precautions her parents had used to keep her hidden and safe.

She pulled the skirt of her dress up to reach for the inside of her thigh where an implant was hidden away. Once activated, it disguised to every usual sensor in use and made her look like a droid to them. It didn't work on people, though, so she had to be careful when and where to use it. A short shock jolted along her spine and then it was over. For a while she was a droid.

“Is it working, Artoo?”, she asked just to give her and R2 something else to think about than the danger their shipmates were in. The _Tantive IV_ made the jump to hyperspace and they were gone. R2 chirped a short answer that even Leia with her basic knowledge of binary could translate.

“Do you think we will see them again?”

R2 only answered with a thoughtful whistle while they were falling further into the atmosphere of Tatooine. The last thing Leia saw before she closed her eyes – the spinning stars made her nauseous – was an Imperial Star Destroyer entering the space above Tatooine just where they had been short before.

No one was looking for them. The _Tantive IV_ was gone and no one had any reason to look for a malfunction rescue capsule falling to the sandy dunes of Tatooine.

 

 

The impact took her breath for a while and made her fall hard into R2. Oh, that was what the belts had been for, she thought. She had always wondered what they had been for. Rubbing her hurting belly she thanked for the insight that came a bit too late. Shortly, she looked around in the capsule until she found the button for the exit.

It was jammed, of course. Just her luck. Leia used some of the words her tutors would have never allowed her to know. How great that they weren't here at the moment.

She stemmed more forcefully against the hatch, swore a bit more and then, finally, the hatch flew open as though a wookiee had ripped it out. Leia didn't mind. She wasn't a friend of enclosed spaces after sitting every Imperial visit in one, barely breathing and making a sound. Staying longer than necessary in one now was pushing it.

Leia took a deep breath and climbed out of the capsule. For a moment she thought of burying it but decided against it. The sand would do the work for her. Now she only had to make sure no one recognized the capsule as being Alderaanian in origin. “Artoo, the detonite, please”, she asked her loyal astromech who had used his rocket boost to leave the capsule. R2 opened one of his many hatches concealing the many little hiding places inside. When she had been a child she had put her sweets in there. Now it was detonite.

 

 

The rescue capsule exploded in her back while Leia took in her surroundings. She was in a desert without any hint of where exactly and only so much water that R2 and her could have taken with them. The sand was everywhere, not even one rocky formation.

She was carrying the most important data of the galaxy and – if she was honest to herself and she preferred to be honest to herself because no one else was – then she had no idea where she was, where the next settlement was and how she was supposed to bring these plans to the right person. She couldn't even begin to formulate a plan how to find General Kenobi who – hopefully – didn't use his original name.

“Artoo”, Leia said after staring into the flimmering heat of Tatooine's desert for a while, “this is not going according to plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> That implant is inspired by the Agent-storyline of Star Wars: The Old Republic where it's additionaly used with a disguise matrix and simulates a "real" droid.
> 
> Also, I am thinking of expanding this oneshot, possibly into Boba Fett/Leia Organa-territory because that's kind of my thing now. For the time being, though, take it as a short translation warm-up from German into English. (Anyone wanting to read the German version, can hit me up and I'll send you the link. Too lazy to look for it now.)


End file.
